Moonlight Run
by YGOwriter
Summary: My first fan fic. It's a somewhat bad Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic whose plot looks like it came out of InuYasha. Rated PG-13 for later chapters. This fic contains SXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don'ty own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did Honda and Duke would not be on the show

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuka Kaiwii was on her first day to Domino High. She was average height for a 15 year old girl, about 5'5", with waist long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was happy that her mother transferred her to Domino High because that meant she could spend more time with her older brother and his friends.  
  
Speaking of her brother, well he is Jounuchi Kastya, amateur duelist extraordinar. He was a bit of a loud mouth, but she loved him anyway. He was standing outside the school with his friends, chatting. From where she was standing, she could tell whom he was talking to. On his right was Honda Hiroto. Shizuka remembered that he liked her and she couldn't quite realize why he had his hair in this spike on top his forehead. On the other side of Jounuchi was Anzu Mazaki. From what she could remember from the Battle City finals, Anzu was a really nice person and treated her like family.  
Finally barely visible from behind her brother was none other than the "King of Games" himself, Yuugi Motou. First of all, he was called the "King of Games" was that no one could beat him in any game. Second, he was barely visible because he was only 5' tall with only his spiky tri-colored hair was visible.   
  
Shizuka went up to her brother to say "hello", but when she saw his face, something else came out.  
  
_"What's wrong, Jounuchi?" She said,  
  
"It's nothing, Shizuka.   
  
_But Anzu butted in saying_, "Yes, something is wrong! It's Seto Kaiba"  
  
"What has he done to you this time? _Shizuka asked her brother. _  
  
"Actually, he hasn't done anything" Yuugi explained "The real reason is that 9 months ago Kaiba started to disappear for one whole week once a month. We thought it was because of his company that he owns, but now he's been gone for an entire 2 months and no one knows where he is, not even his own brother, Mokuba"  
  
"So that the entire prob. Thanks, for explaining Yug'." _Jounuchi said._  
  
"I don't really care where that stuck up snob gone to. " _Honda interrupted_  
  
_Shizuka thought about what she remembered of Kaiba from Battle City. She remembered that he WAS a stuck up snob, but he did actually have a heart even though he rarely showed it.  
_  
_Suddenly the bell rang_.   
  
"Well, time to the boring waste of time that is 'school'." _Jounuchi said to his friends.  
Shizuka knew that her brother would rather be playing "Duel Monsters" than school, so she made no comment of it and by lunch time forgot about it. But one thing stayed in her mind the entire day, and that was the disappearance of Seto Kaiba.  
_  
_Finally school was out and everyone was walking home to finish the loads of homework they got at school. Yuugi and the others were walking out towards the "Kame Game Shop" that Yuugi's granpa owned and doubled as their home on the second floor.  
  
About halfway there Anzu said good bye and walked towards the academy, where her dance lessons were. Shizuka tagged along with her because the library was close by._  
  
"So, what do you think of the whole Seto Kaiba disappearance thing, Anzu_? Shizuka asked.   
_  
_Anzu responded with a puzzled look on her face and said_ "I don't really know, I think he's just taking time to finish some project he's working on for an amusement park or something. That's all."  
  
_Shizuka still thought it was something else, but that was a really logical reason. By the time they got to the library and Anzu said good-bye, she had forgotten for the time being.  
But what she didn't know was that Seto Kaiba was going to make a little surprise appearance and she would only see him.  
  
As Shizuka was about to enter the library, she saw a shrine and for some odd reason, decided to go there instead. It was kind of like some mystical force dragged her there and what was really weird was that no one else seemed to see the shrine or the forest behind it. But when she got in the shrine, she saw a large blue object in a clump of trees a couple yards away.  
  
_That's odd she said to herself, It looks like if there was a person stuck there.  
  
_So, curiosity got the best of her and she went towards the trees. But when she close enough to see who was stuck, she want in to total shock  
Because right in front of her was the man her brother said had been missing for 2 months. Right there, in a baggy blue kimono, was Seto Kaiba.   
  
_---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- -------------------  
And there is chapter 1, chapter 2 will come later and you can see what happened to Kaiba. Sorry it's so short. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Honda and Duke would so not be on the show and Seto Kaiba would be shirtless half the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto Kaiba?!?!?!"  
  
Shizuka drew closer to the tree to examine him more closely. The branches had entangled him so that he couldn't move. She looked at his hands, to only notice that his fingers were longer than normal and with claw like nails. They looked completely in human. She took her eyes off his frightning hands and noticed his clothing. He wore a traditional blue kimono, which was really baggy on him. Shizuka remembered what he had worn in the Battle city tournament. It was this tight black turtleneck with black leather pants and a white sleeveless trench coat, plus a number of buckles and accessories.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...." She thought to herself, "That outfit was a bit on the weird side, but he did look pretty hot". She blushed at the thought then instantly got it out of her mind when she looked at his head. His brown bangs neatly fell on his forehead and the rest of his hair was in a ponytail that went a bit past his shoulders. "That's odd, I thought his hair was shorter" Shizuka thought. But what really was odd was the fact that he had cat ears instead of human ears.  
"ARE THOSE REAL?!?!?!" she thought and Shizuka extended one hand to touch them.  
Yep, they were real all right. Her hand slid down to his face. His expression was not his. Shizuka remembered that the only facial expressions she saw were glares, smirks, and neutral. But he now had this peaceful look that she had never seen from him. It made her feel sorry for him.  
  
"What happened to you" she whispered to him.  
Suddenly a folly of arrows crashed right next to her. She held Seto for comfort and just because it made her feel safer.  
  
"What are you doing here, young one?" a voice said behind her.  
  
Shizuka turned around to see who had said something. Behind her was an old woman wearing a traditional priestess outfit with a bow in one hand, ready to fire another arrow. Shizuka also noticed a group of people behind the old priestess. They too had bows and arrows.  
  
"Who are you and why are you firing arrows at me? I didn't anything wrong, well, that I know of." She said to the priestess as she let go of Seto. By the look of how the other people were formed around her, it was easy to think the old woman was in charge of things.  
  
"How did you get here, mortals aren't supposed to be in this forest. Unless you have powerful magic, I suggest you leave" barked the old woman.  
  
"What do you mean by do I have magic, what is this place and how did Seto get like this? Shizuka answered.  
  
Then with out warning, the priestess fired another arrow right at Shizuka. But before it hit her, the arrow magically turned to dust.  
  
Shizuka blinked at what had just happened. The priestess just smiled and said "So you do posses a certain magic. You are welcome to come and go as you please. By the way my name Priestess Akeda. So, tell me your name and how you know Seto. We can talk on the way to the village"  
  
"Well.......... wait, you said that there was a village here!! In a small park, no way!!" Shizuka exclaimed.  
  
Akeda laughed, "Yes, dear there is a village in here. This forest is magic remember."  
  
"Oh, yeah, well my name is Shizuka Kaiwii, and I know Seto because my brother dueled in the Battle city tournament that Kaiba hosted. Plus they are in the same grade and he told me that he called him a lot of names, mainly "mutt". Shizuka explained to her on the way to the village.  
  
When they got to the village, Shizuka saw it was just a bunch of wood huts, but she never saw anything like it in her life. She remembered that Japan had very few suburban areas and even fewer rural areas, so this was a pleasant change for her. There were children playing in the dirt roads and people working in fields nearby.  
The priestess lead her into a hut that was further away from the rest of the houses. Shizuka guessed that this was her hut. Akeda told her to sit down and said "Now, you said you didn't know anything about magic but i can tell you contain a very powerful magic inside of you and that could help your little friend escape his punishment."  
  
"What do you mean by punishment?" Shizuka asked, "What did he do? What happened to him?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you". She said.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest a demon was leering around. It had sensed a powerful magic and wanted that power for itself. It crept around only to find to what he thought was a half cat demon.  
"Well, a half-breed, you'll do for now" and then it pounced onto the half cat demon and..........  
  
"SHIZUKA! Are you alright?" yelled Priestess Akeda.  
It had all happened so fast. One moment Akeda was going to tell her what had happened to Seto and then the next she was laying on the floor of the Priestess' hut. All Shizuka could feel in that one moment was a sharp pain in her chest. She some how knew that something bad had happened but didn't know why.  
  
"Shizuka, are you all right?" repeated the worried priestess.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Shizuka answered "but I'm not so sure about someone else"  
  
Akeda's eyes narrowed. _If this girl can feel if Seto's hurt or not, then that means she is the chosen one who must help him. But I need more information _She thought, and then said to Shizuka_ "We must go to your little friend at once. If my hunches are correct, then your way more powerful than you think." Then she grabbed 2 bows and 2 pouches of arrows and gave a pair to Shizuka.  
  
"Here, you will need these"  
  
"But, I've never used these before. Why are you giving this to me?" _replied Shizuka. But Akeda ignored her replies and just said,_ "Oh I believe you can use them quite well actually, but we must hurry".  
_And so the ran as fast as they could to where Seto was imprisoned and then Shizuka suddenly stopped in pure fear. Right there was a demon, just about to kill Seto.  
  
_"Oh, no you don't_" yelled Akeda and she fired one of her arrows at the demon, stopping it in it's tracks. Then she looked at Shizuka and said,_ "Go free your friend. Go on"  
_Shizuka ran as fast as she could towards the tree only to hear a familiar voice say_ "It took you long enough". _Shizuka looked up and saw a familiar face glare at her.  
_  
"Seto, your not hurt"  
  
"Of course not, you think a pathetic thing could touch me. Now GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"Ok" _Suddenly she knew what to do and she placed her hands of two of the branches that entangled him and then before she could utter a spell, the demon had come up and slashed her across her waist. She could feel something besides blood spill out of her. Shizuka looked at the ground and saw a medallion, slightly covered in blood, in the shape of Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
_  
"What the..?!?!?!?" **She exlaimed as demon got ready for another attack.  
**  
"It would be wise to free me now" _said Seto._  
  
"Ok, Seto, be freed" _she yelled and like magic, the branches uncoiled and unleashed the angry teen out from his prison.  
_  
"Take this!!" _Seto yelled as he sliced the demon into tiny parts with just one of his claw like hands.  
  
He walked over to Shizuka and bent down next to her. One of her hands was over her bleeding side. But he did not look at her; instead he stared at the medallion. He knew it could make him from retuning to his demonic form and that he couldn't touch it but why was it in the form of HIS personal guardian and WHY had it come out of the mutt's sister's body? He looked up at Shizuka and bluntly said_, "Give me that medallion".  
  
"Why"  
  
"Cause, I need that to return to normal"  
  
Still Shizuka answered "No"  
  
"Fine than, I'll just take it by force" _Seto growled. Shizuka noticed that he had fangs and was scared out of her mind. She already saw what knew could do to a demon and knew what he could do to her. But before anything else happened, Akeda interfered by slinging what Shizuka noticed to be a prayer bead necklace, around Seto's neck.  
_  
"Now say a subduing spell".  
  
_Shizuka suddenly said the first word that came to her mind_ "BAD CAT!"  
  
_Suddenly a bright glow came from the beads and with a loud thud, Seto came crashing face first into the ground. Seto lifted his head and looked at Shizuka. She gave him one of his own glares. He sighed and said to himself_ "Maybe it's not a good idea to take the medallion away from her for now".  
_AS he got up, Shizuka noticed that he had a tail. She giggled at the sight of it._  
  
"What's so funny"  
  
"It's your.." _she giggled even louder_ ".. I'm sorry, It's just the fact that you have a tail".  
  
_He sweat dropped. He should have known. He looked at her again and noticed that the wound wasn't getting better._ "Shizuka, You really need to go back to the village so that Akeda can heal you. "  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmm.......... about that. I can't move"  
  
"Well, I guess you have to carry her all the way back to the village" Akeda said in a sly voice. _She had already picked up Shizuka's bow and arrows, which she had dropped earlier when she was running to Seto._ "As you can see my hands are full and I'm to old to carry something like her."  
_Seto gave her a look of disgust. He knew she was planing something but what._ Well best do as she says. I do not want to fall flat and my face again.  
  
_So he put one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulders and ignoring the fact that she was blushing, he picked her up and carried her back to the village, with Akeda walking slightly behind them with at sly smile on her face.  
  
_---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- --------------------------_

_Hahahahahaha chapter 2, cliff hanger until my next update!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba: Yeah, you finally updated after, what, a couple months?

YGOwriter: WHAT? It's called Collage –prep. I have homework, leave me alone!

Kaiba: Whatever.

YGOwriter: Could you at least do the disclaimer.

Kaiba: OK, YGOwriter doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yet she can still put me in this stupid outfit!

YGOwriter: Hey, I like the outfit, SHUT UP or I'll make this a SXJ yaoi story!

Kaiba: runs away into the background, screaming and washing out his brain from mental images

YGOwriter: I knew you would do that, anyway, enjoy chapter 3 and Please review .

**(A/N#)** – Authors note

Chapter 3

"_Ouch!"_ Shizuka exclaimed, as Akeda trying to bandage Shizuka's wound.

Shizuka was in Akeda's hut getting bandaged up after the last battle. Thankfully the wound was

not serious but it still could do some damage.

"_I'm sorry, you just pulled to tightly on the bandage, that's all" _Shizuka muttered.

" That's all right, I'm finished" Akeda said with a smile and handed her a set of priestess's   
robes. "Here, I thought you might want to change into something clean. You can go change over   
there" She pointed to a door. "It leads to a small room with no windows" 

Shizuka thanked Akeda and entered the small room.

"Ummmmmmm…. Akeda, where is Seto/" 

Good Question, where was Seto?

Meanwhile at a pond near the village, Seto was reflecting on what had just happened in

the past few hours and trying to get the beads from around his neck off, but mainly he was

trying to get the beads off .

"Stupid piece of crap! WHY WON"T IT COME FUCKIN' OFF!" He exclaimed to   
himself as he tried to take the beads off again. But all that happened was the beads turned a   
glowing purple colour and made a loud ringing sound that hurt Seto's ears. **(A/N1)**

"_Crap, stupid thing has done that every time I try to take it off" _He thought to himself _"that _

_damn woman did warn me about this, and now I can be controlled by the konui's sister _**(A/N2)**

_Man my life sucks! " _

Back at the village

Shizuka stepped out of the hut wearing a baggy white blouse tucked into a pair of red baggy pants

with her auburn hair tied in a ponytail with a simple white ribbon. She turned around to see

Akeda with a basket of food, a bow and a quiver of arrows, and her dragon medallion.

" _Now remember" _Akeda said in a serious voice "_Whatever you do, you can't let him have the _

_medallion, or else the magic properties that would turn him back into his normal human self will _

_not be able to take effect. You must first make him not want to take the medallion. If he does take _

_it, the magic that had turned him into a neko hanyou _**(A/N3)**_ will continue to flow through him _

_and he will stay in that form forever .Also it has the powers to increase the demonic aura in other _

_demons and people so don't let any other demon or person who has evil in their hearts to posses _

_the medallion. Is that understood, Shizuka?" _

"_Yes, It's crystal clear." _Shizuka said bowing then taking the basket, the bow and arrows and the

medallion walked off to the edge of the village.

"_Now where am I?" _Shizuka thought as she passed the same tree for the 5th time in a

hour. "_I knew I should have asked for directions"_ Suddenly there was a faint blue light

coming from her shirt. She pulled out the medallion and magically it floated towards her

left . _"That thing must know where Seto is, after all it is in the form of his monster." _

After a few minutes of following the medallions directions , she finally came near a tree,

at which had Seto Kaiba lying at the trunk.

Shizuka tucked the medallion back into her shirt and continued to walk towards Seto.

Seto turned his head slightly and stared at the girl. He stood up and said _"I don't know _

_who you are but a cute thing like you should not be running around alone in the forest _

_like this." _

"_Ummmmmmmm Seto, it's me" _Shizuka called back, blushing slightly.

Seto was taken a back. "_Crap, I didn't recognize her in the priestess's robes and with her hair _

_tied back. Wait, did I just call her cute?" _He thought before he said _" I didn't recognize that it _

_was you, Forget I said that."_

"Okay, ummmmmmmmm I brought you some food, I though you might be hungry after being 

_bound to that tree for two months." _She said holding out a large pear.

Seto took it and before taking a bite of it, sniffed it to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

"_Ummmmmmmmmm Seto.." _

"_What" _He growled "_If it's about being friends, then it's out of the question. I don't make friends _

_nor do I need them, so you can forget it and I preferred to be called Kaiba"_

"It's not that" "Then what is it" 

" _Your tail is rubbing against me in a very uncomfortable way, and I emphasize on _

_uncomfortable."_

Seto looked down to find a very angry Shizuka and his tail was rubbing against her butt. He

grabbed his tail while his face went four times redder the muttered _" Sorry, this thing has a mind _

_of it's own. Please forgive me for this." _

But before Shizuka could punish him, she heard a loud scream.

"_It's coming from the village. Quick, climb on my back. It will be faster" _said Seto.

And without delay she grabbed her stuff and climbed on him and were at the village within a few

minutes. Only to see that it was under attack by a giant three-eyed crow.

" Seto, you think that you can kill it" 

He gave her a smirk and said _"I killed that other one, didn't I. So What's one more?" _

Shizuka nodded and climbed off his back. Then he took off and jumped into the air and tried to

slice it in half. But each time he jumped, he would miss.

"Damn it, all I can do is look at the fight and Seto's loosing but what can I do to help him."   
Shizuka thought angrily from the ground. Then it dawned on her, the crow wanted the medallion.   
So she yanked the dragon off the chain and yelled angrily at the crow " HEY YOU BIG PIECE   
OF CRAP,THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT , THEN IF YOU WANT IT COME AND GET IT!" and   
through the medallion towards the woods. 

Seto turned around and yelled_ "You might want to get the medallion before…." _

The crow swooped down and swallowed the dragon before Seto could finish his sentence.

It was about to get away, before Seto got a clear shot at it and cut off one of its feet. Then

Shizuka got an idea and took the foot from Seto.

"_What the hell are you doing, you can't even shoot an arrow"_ Seto exclaimed as Shizuka

tied the foot to one of her arrows and prepared to fire.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. If the demon can repair itself, the foot would want 

_to go back to it's master, am I right" _

Seto nodded and Shizuka fired the arrow. It then finally hit the crow successfully killing

it but not before the was a bright blue light like an explosion and then many different blue

lights spread across the sky in all different directions.

"_Shit, this can't be good" _Shizuka exclaimed as the lights died down.

Bwahahahahaha. A cliff hanger well see you until next time.

**A/N1** - remember when InuYasha tried to take the beads of Subdigation off

**A/N2 -** konui means puppy. Kaiba-kun usually calls Jou this.

**A/N 3** neko hanyou - means half cat demon


	4. Chapter 4

Hey minna (everyone), before I get to chapter 4, I would like to answer some questions that my reviewers had and post their comments.

Will Seto be the Sesshoumaru type character in the story?

My answer: No, he won't, sorry to disappoint you but Seto's suppose to be the InuYasha type character here, Shizuka's Kagome, and I'm bringing someone familiar, from Noa's arc in Yu-Gi-Oh to be Sesshoumaru. Cookies to whoever guesses correctly. P.S. There will be no Kikyo character because I want Kikyo to burn in hell 'cause I frikkin' hate her! Plus I don't know whom to add. Hmmmmmmmmmm… maybe Kisara, nah, she's gonna stay in the Egyptian afterlife with the High Priest Seto. Yeah, that oughta do it!

**kikoken: **Well...this isn't something you see everyday. Interesting crossover, but...I think things happened a bit too fast.  
And its Jounouchi, not Jounuchi. Just letting you know.

Me: Ummmmmmmmmm. Ooops. Hehehe I'm bad at spelling, thanks for the correction.

**Autumn Oak:** You do a nice job of combining the two universes. I liked how you put Shizuka and Kaiba into different roles but kept their personalities. One thing that confused me: Why didn't Shizuka give Kaiba the medallion if he said it would return him to 'normal'?  
I liked the 'Bad Cat' spell. I wish I could do that to my boyfriend!

**Me: ** Thanks; I'm glad you think I did a good job on it. I wish I could do that to boys to.

Now on to chapter 4. Remember Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me.

As the lights died down, Shizuka felt a strong chill down her spine, as if something evil had just been released.

She had suddenly noticed that one of the streaks was darker than the others and her instincts told her to follow it. "Seto, come on, I think the medallion is this way" She said. Seto's ears only perked up at the word "Medallion" but he knew that she had to be right, I mean after all that piece of jewelry came out of her body, he thought as Shizuka climbed onto his back and they ran into the forest. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"I think its this way… no… ummm maybe it's this way"

"Hey, could you please make up your mind and go in one direction"

Right now, after about ½ an hour of looking, they had gotten nowhere and Seto's oh so famous temper began to surface.

Shizuka frantically search for the trail that she had followed. She look up, and saw a black spec moving towards them. "Seto," she said pointing to the large dot in the sky," I think were back on track".

As it got closer, Seto realized it was the 3 –eyed head of the bird that they had battled earlier.

"Seto, kill it"

"You don't need to tell me twice" Seto yell as he smashed the head into the ground. A small blue spec bounced a few feet away from the pieces of head. Shizuka immediately ran towards it and picked it up to examine it.

"Seto, I think it's a piece of the medallion, Seto…" She turned around to face him.

"Seto, Seto are you alright in there" Shizuka said while waving a hand in front of his face. Right now it was in a horrid "OMG What the Fook happened!" kind of expression.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Seto yelled as he, Shizuka and Priestess Akeda had a council in her hut. Right at that moment Seto was beyond furious.

"Quit yelling Kaiba, you'll make us all deaf sooner than we would like" the elderly priestess exclaimed. "As I was saying When Shizuka shot the arrow along with the demon's foot, it also destroyed the medallion along with the demon, so we don't know how many pieces are scattered along the lands nor how far they might have gone. Even if a demon and or human has one piece of the medallion, it would be like he or she had the entire thing."

Shizuka frowned "_And it's all my fault, I'm to blame for Seto not getting back to normal and for giving this dimension something to seriously worry about"_

"We promise we will get the medallion back to normal" Shizuka finally said.

"We… what do you mean by 'we'. I'm doing this by my self, I don't need your help" Seto growled.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm the only one who can see the pieces, so get used to it" Shizuka said just as angrily back. All she really wanted to do was to go home.

Later that day….

Shizuka was in the middle of a pond, taking a bath. Priestess Akeda had told the villagers it was a sacred water ritual so no one would disturb them, but all Shizuka wanted was a bath.

"_Th..th..this water's cold_" she thought

"Shizuka, please come out of there if it's freezing"

She shook her head "No way, I'm all dirty and covered with demon crap, I need a bath"

She swam to another side of the shore and found herself face to face with Seto

"SETO YOU PERVERT BAD CAT!" she yelled as he slammed into the ground.

"See anything enlightening" Akeda said sarcastically.

"No" was his only reply in a slightly higher voice and still lying on the ground.

After a few minutes Shizuka came out from behind a large rock in her priestess outfit yelling "I can't believe you stunk that low. I thought you weren't like this but this is a new low for you. You should be ashamed of yourself"

"Phft.. All I wanted to do was…." Seto Started but was finished by Akeda "steal the only part of the medallion we have"

"How did you know old witch" he sneered.

"You can be quite predictable at times" Seto sweatdroped.

Suddenly a woman's voice could be heard from behind. "Lady Akeda, you have to come quick" It was one of the village women " It's is my daughter, she has fallen ill"

Akeda stood up and said, "I must return to the village, please try not to fight."

After a long moment of silence Shizuka took her school uniform and said "I'm going home"

"What, you can't"

"Yes, I can and I will" she said as she started to leave.

"Wait, you still have the medallion piece, right." She nodded "Leave it here"

"Bad cat" was all that came out of her mouth as she walked away.

"Why I oughta.." Seto exclaimed while still on the ground as she continued to walk away.

Meanwhile in the village, Priestess Akeda was attending the young girl. Her mother said she was just fine this morning, but had somehow fallen ill. Suddenly the girl's hand moved.

"Wait" Akeda exclaimed. The girl started to float in midair like a puppet. Only Akeda noticed the strands of hair used for the rope. There was a shaking noise and a large knife was tossed to the girl and she caught it.

"Run, the girl is under a demonic trance. Warn the other villagers immediately." The elderly woman instructed the younger women. Akeda turned back to the girl but it was too late.

Well how's that for chapter 4, after practically ¾'s of a year, I'm back and ready for more chapters along with my InuYasha Manga to guide me. I'm ready to kick fanfiction ass!

See you next time and please review.


End file.
